Growing Pains
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Tired of being looked at as the poor girl who lost Natsu, Lisanna jumps at the opportunity to be Ever's stand in for the Raijinshu. Finally able to escape her over protective siblings, our lovely Lisanna can blossom on her own. With Laxus and Bickslow it's bound to be a riot. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. CanSlow, LaxZa :D
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Pains**

**Summary: Tired of being looked at as the poor girl who lost Natsu, Lisanna jumps at the opportunity to be Ever's stand in for the Raijinshu. Finally able to escape her over protective siblings, our lovely Lisanna can blossom on her own. **

**Chapter 1 – Conception**

Lisanna had had enough of the looks her guild members kept giving her; some sad, some pitiful and some downright mocking. She sucked in a huge breath of air puffing out her cheeks before exhaling noisily. Mirajane had admonished her twice already for almost starting a brawl when she tried to punch Macao in the face. He said it was 'sad' that Natsu was closer to Lucy. Why did people think I cared? So the lonely little boy from my childhood had a friend, girlfriend… whatever the hell they were – I was HAPPY for him and Lucy and Happy. They were a small happy little family. Yet I was treated like some sort of wounded delicate damsel in distress. Erza had a wary look whenever Natsu or I would greet each other, almost as if saying 'hands off bitch' I didn't want my hands on that idiot in any case. I growled and placed my head on the table. I was slowly being driven crazy by my Fairy Tail family.

"Lisanna" It was Ever, my future sister in law, my saving grace. Sure Mira was great but Ever was understanding. Where Mira joined the rest of the guild thinking I was hurt because of the distance between me and Natsu. Ever understood that I would rather hang myself with my own intestines that touch that flame brained idiot.

"Can we talk… privately" She asked. Mira looked at us suspiciously. I smiled at my sister comfortingly as I laced my arm with Ever's and walked out the guild… all 4 dragon slayers were around so talking privately wouldn't work in the guild.

We made our way to the park, Ever smiled at the multitude of flowers which had begun to bloom. Little children ran about with their pets and parents as I sat beside Ever on her favourite bench beneath the great oak tree.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"I need a favour from you Lisanna, I could ask anyone in the guild but I trust you most. I'm pregnant. I just found out a few days ago. Porlyusica warned that it's going to be a little … difficult. Apparently I don't take care of myself as well as I should. She's put me on a special diet and suggested plenty rest. I need you to fill in for me with the Raijinshu. I know it's a lot to ask but… This little one needs me to hang loose for a bit." I was shocked at first, then amazed and then bursting with happiness.

"That is so wonderful! Does Elfman know yet?" I asked doing a happy dance.

"Well… he's going to try and break the news to Mira tonight. We're buying a house not far from the Strauss home." Ever said happily.

"So will you do it? Will you fill in for me with the Raijinshu? Laxus can be difficult but you can handle him." Lisanna stood tall and proud, being part of the Raijinshu that was like being in an elite league, they took the most exciting and rewarding jobs – how could she refuse when the added pro of being away from the guild was included?

"Fuck yeah!" Lisanna fist pumped and Ever laughed lightly. The women walked back to the guild with the largest smiles. Bickslow was the first to approach them.

"So in honour of your honorary membership, I got you this." Bickslow said teasingly as he brought out a tiny green dress much like Ever's. Lisanna's face went red, there was barely enough to cover her ass and it looked like her tits would spill out.

"Thank you for that Bickslow, but I would not do as much justice to it as you would." Lisanna smirked and Ever laughed.

"See she's going to fit right in, you guys won't even miss me, though, I will turn you to stone for not missing me." Ever threatened.

"Did I just hear right?" Gray asked… naked yet again.

"You're joining the Raijinshu."

"Yup" I responded with pride. Gray hugged me and warned Bickslow to keep his perversions to himself or he'd freeze his dick and shatter it. I caught Team Natsu from the corner of my eye; it seemed Natsu had heard her conversation with Gray. It seemed the 'pinkie' was busy explaining to Erza and Lucy in a hushed whisper.

"So Lisanna; ready for your first Mission as a member of the Thunder Tribe?" Laxus asked throwing his arm around Lisanna's shoulder.

"Yes sir" She saluted the thunder god to whom she was now a body guard.

"Pack for a week or two, the mission is at a gambling resort. Dress… sexy." He practically growled in her ear as she rolled her eyes at the Lightning mage and made her way to Mira. Her older sister was not happy; she didn't want Lisanna going on missions ever again.

"Lisanna"

"I'll be fine" Lisanna called over her shoulder after she grabbed a backpack from under the counter and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's leave now." She hissed at Laxus.

"Clothes?" He questioned.

"You're rich get me new ones." She rolled her eyes and sauntered out the guild grabbing Freed as he was about to enter.

"Well this looks like the starting of fun… lots of fun." Bickslow said as Laxus stood stock still blinking before howling out in laughter.

_She didn't say goodbye_ Natsu thought sadly, a grunt from Erza brought his attention back to the table. He looked across at Gray, they didn't need words; their expressions spoke volumes. They had lost 'their' Lisanna forever.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, started this story out of boredom. I've just been thinking about Lisanna joining the Raijinshu for a while now. The crappy Lucy Lisanna rival fics drive me insane, Lisanna's sweet and friendly. She reached out to Natsu because he was lonely she can do way better than that pink haired bastard. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Job

**Chapter 2 – The Job**

Lisanna did a twirl as soon as they reached the resort, when she left the guild; she smelled freedom; now she could taste it.

"So kiddie, shall we go get you some clothes, unless you plan on walking around naked." Laxus said craning his neck backwards and almost caressing her ass with his eyes then looking her in the eye.

"Not that I'd mind." He smirked lecherously.

"Why didn't Freed come?" Lisanna asked.

"Well looks like the job will require another female…" Bickslow prayed Freed didn't send the Demon or Titania.

"Bicks, take Lisanna shopping. I will get a place for us to stay and speak to the client" Laxus ordered then turned and made his way to the Casino. Lisanna grinned as she dragged Bickslow towards the more 'pricey' boutiques.

"Why do we have to spend my money?" Bickslow groaned.

"Money, money, why, why" His babies followed.

Lisanna was able to get quite an impressive collection, short shorts that would have Mira spitting mad, bright bikini tops and tight low riding jeans. She found elasticated sports vests she could use during fights and steel tipped combat boots. She dragged a grumbling Bickslow to the checkout and watched the older mage practically tear as he paid for her stuff.

"You have lots of money I don't understand why you're so grumpy." Lisanna rolled her eyes walking in front of Bickslow while he carried her multitude of bags.

"You didn't even try on one outfit… You should have tried the short shorts and done a little show for me." Bickslow grinned and Lisanna elbowed him in the ribs.

"You done; Kid?" Laxus asked appearing beside them.

"She went shopping crazy… and she didn't even give me a show." Bickslow grumbled.

"So how many sexy outfits did you get kid?" Laxus asked throwing his arm over the youngest take over mage.

"They're all sexy." She whispered huskily in his ear, nudging him in the ribs before giggling and running off.

"Is it me or does she seem kind of high?" Bickslow asked Laxus.

"High on excitement maybe, the kid's been kept under Mira's watch, she's finally free."

"You know she's not a kid anymore right?" Bickslow said and Laxus shrugged.

"She's way younger than either of us. What's the age gap, 7 years?"

"She doesn't have the body of a 7 year old." Bickslow said admiring the white haired mage as she bent over to get dust off her shoe.

"Concentrate on the mission Bicks." Laxus warned.

It was sunset when they retired to the cottage Laxus rented for the team. Lisanna immediately secured the bathroom for herself; all she wanted was a nice hot shower to unwind before they got started on the job.

Lisanna decided to wear a pair of purple short shorts that hugged her globes pretty tightly and showed of her toned legs and a black sports vest. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, Bickslow whistled, Laxus grinned predatorily.

A knock on the door interrupted Bickslow from whatever perverted statement was about to leave his lips.

"Took you long enough Cana." Laxus smirked as the card mage made her way inside.

"Yo, Lisanna" She slurred grabbing the take-over mage tightly.

"You won't believe the shit going on back at the guild. Man I am so glad to be here." Cana said collapsing next to Bickslow on the couch and swinging her legs over his lap.

"So I take it Elfman told Mira?" Laxus asked closing the door and grabbing a few beers for himself and Bickslow.

"What about us?" Lisanna huffed.

"I don't know… this stuffs pretty strong kiddie… and Cana's halfway smashed. I need her coherent for the mission." Laxus smirked then frowned as the take-over mage ripped the beers from his hand and tossed one to Cana. Lisanna rolled her eyes at Laxus as she cracked open her can.

"Cana can drink the entire guild under the table any given day, and I'm no 'kiddie' I'm 21 not 2… old man." Lisanna growled, sitting on the other end of Bickslow and throwing her leg's over Cana's as the girls toasted each other.

"I like 'this' Lisanna, love the boots, those shorts are hot, you gotta loan em to me sometime." Cana said, downing half the can in a single gulp.

"Anyway, that jerk Natsu announced it before Ever or Elfman had the chance. He was sniffing Ever as she entered the guild and congratulated her on her pregnancy as loudly as he could…" Cana sipped more beer as she slapped Bickslow's hand from crawling up her thigh. Bickslow pouted.

"Mira froze then wept uncontrollably… which is somewhat scarier than her Satan Soul. Gajeel beat Natsu over the head with his hammer for a intruding on people's privacy. Natsu and Gajeel started to brawl. Mira kept crying complaining that the baby would have to be locked in a tower because it would be hideous. Ever shot back at Mira asked how she'd feel if someone said those things if she were pregnant with Freed's child. The brawl stopped and everyone stared between Freed and Mira. Ever meant it as an example… turns out Demon Mira has a bun in the over too…"

"No wonder Freed excused himself from the mission and said we'd need another female for it." Bickslow said.

"So basically you're going to be an aunt twice, well so will Bicks and Laxus. Congrats!" Cana said dryly and she emptied her can.

"I'm glad we aren't there." Laxus shuddered.

"So about this mission?" Cana asked removing her legs from Bickslow and getting serious.

"Well you know this resort is for the more financially… fortunate. So they have a few gentlemen's clubs around here." Laxus said.

"Whorehouses and strip clubs." Cana dumbed it down for Bickslow.

"The problem is that over the past few months several of the girls have disappeared."

"They could have just got tired of the life they were leading here." Lisanna said.

"I doubt they would leave without their belongings or the clothes on their backs. There were no signs of forced entry, the clothes the girls slept in lay immaculately on the beds with no trace of the wearer."

"So whatever is taking them, takes them in their sleep." Cana asked biting her thumb in deep thought.

"Pretty much"

"You want us to go undercover as a pair of whores?" Cana cocked an eyebrow at Laxus and Bickslow licked his lips in anticipation.

"Actually… exotic dancers… I wouldn't put you girls in a situation where creeps can touch you." Laxus said his face distorted in disgust.

"Yeah you don't need another creep touching you, I'm here and I'll touch you." Bickslow said wagging his tongue at Cana.

"Touch you, touch you." His babies called emerging from behind the sofa.

"You girls should choose sexy names and work on your routine if you want to get hired." Laxus smirked.

"Get hired?"

"Yeah, we don't know if anyone is trustworthy here. So you girls are going to have to do a full infiltration." Laxus wiggled his eyebrows at Lisanna and Cana.

"Don't forget you need to perform for me, I will grade you on your performance." Bickslow said as the girls retreated to their rooms. Lisanna looked like she was going to punch someone in the face and Cana wore an evil smirk.

"Careful what you wish for Bickslowwwww…" Cana hissed the end of his name sexily causing shivers to run up his spine.

"You were right Laxus… this is going to be lots of fun."

**A/N: So there you go peeps, hope you enjoyed the update as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must say writing Bickslow is hugely exciting - there is just something about having a pervy character that makes writing even more fun. Special thanks to: JcL107, HandyCapAttitude, FairyTailWolf6, emily . payne . 925, ilovecherrypie and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Lisanna joining Raijinshu?!  
THAT IS AWESOME!  
This is going to be hilarious! I love everything and congratulation to Evergreen and Elfman! I hope the baby turn out...normal...I think.  
Keep it up! GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue: **Hey Maiden, don't worry their baby will be awesome. I've been thinking about Lisanna joining the Raijinshu ever since Tenrou Island, remember when Laxus was pinching her cheeks and teasing her - he actually hasn't been that open with other characters except his gramps.

**From: Ilovecherrypie**

Loved Lisanna pulling a Evergreen with the "You're rich, get me new ones" by the way are you doing LisannaxLaxus or LisannaxBixlow, I'm really curious about it. :)

**Rogue: **Actually, I'm not sure... I'll see how it plays out there's good chemistry between all 4 of them. I think Cana and Bickslow have great chemistry but then again so do Cana and Laxus - Lisanna is very versatile, written the right way she could be paired up with anyone...

**Love**

**Rogue**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hired

**Chapter 3 – Hired**

"Next" A pudgy little man who resembled a penguin called as he dismissed a rather short girl from the stage.

"Isabella and Maria" A very bored looking middle aged woman with bright lipstick called.

"Isabella" Cana introduced, she was wearing a red bikini under a white chiffon low cut skirt which had several rips coming up, she wore and silver chain on her waist with a little silver heart dangling from the clasp, she wore a short white chiffon jacket which ended just below the red bikini top and had long sleeves.

"Maria" Lisanna introduced stiffly wearing a matching outfit; her white hair dyed black and spiked giving her a pixie like appearance.

The track to "Gorilla" began to play as the girls danced around each other seductively, almost bending over backwards as they belly danced before moving to the poles on either side. Cana was loose and limber; she touched and treated the pole as if it were a lover. Lisanna did the same but came off a little awkward, she was full of nerves and so uncomfortable with the sexy act.

_I haven't even had my first kiss yet here I am trying to convince this hideous bastard to hire me_

"You're over thinking it" Cana whispered as they spun around each other in the middle of the stage banging on their chests before caressing each other, looking at the penguin man seductively. The penguin man wore a creepy grin and stood up applauding the girls.

"You girls get the job, the girl with the short dark hair needs more practise, and she's a little too stiff. I hope I can trust you to open your friend up a little." The man said as he sent over the contracts with the red lipstick lady.

"You work 8pm to 3am, 7 days a week; you get a day off after every 7 days. You start tonight. You girls can work the booths." She almost growled out at them.

"The name's Margie, you girls will report to me at least half an hour before 8." With that Lisanna and Cana were dismissed.

"We're in." Lisanna fist pumped.

"So you girls got it, without giving us a preview? Damn must have been some act." Bickslow mumbled.

"The new hair cut looks good kid." Laxus said mussing her hair as her cracked open a can of beer.

"So what are your stripper names?" Bickslow asked, trying to slide his hand up Cana's thigh again.

"Firstly Bicks, you can't handle this." She gestured to her body which Bickslow was currently ogling.

"Secondly, I am now Isabella." Cana said sipping her beer and slapping Bickslow's hand away.

"That doesn't sound like a stripper name, how about Busty Bell, or Boobalicious Bell?" Laxus suggested.

"That's too common; I think Isabella has an exotic ring." Cana slurred unconsciously rubbing her legs over Bickslow's thighs.

"Don't do that." Bickslow hissed rubbing slow circles on her calf.

"How about you, Kiddo?"

"Maria…" Lisanna said. She knew it wasn't very stripper like. The man who accepted their forms told her it was very virginal. Cana convinced her that some men liked the innocence she exuded so Maria fit her well. Laxus simply nodded.

"When do you girls start?" Bickslow asked.

"Tonight, we're working the booths from 8 onwards." Cana said sourly.

"Well the client has given us lots of vouchers so we can enjoy as many dances as we want." Laxus wiggled his eyebrows.

"Turns out Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are working similar jobs for other clients. We ran into them earlier."

"Rather we ran away from them." Bickslow shivered remembering Ichiya's need to smell his parfum.

"Anyway we decided we'd share information. Keep your ear to the ground and don't be surprised if you end up doing a few performances for them."

"If Hibiki or Ichiya get near me I'm castrating them!" Cana growled.

There was a loud bang as the door broke down and Natsu burst in.

"I knew I smelled you guys! See Erza I was right!"

"Great we owe them a door…" Lucy mumbled with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"What's with Blondie?" Laxus asked.

"Natsu and Gray destroyed the monument they were supposed to protect so we made no money and had to pay for repairs… Lucy's crying about her rent." Gray said as he patted the celestial spirit mage comfortingly. Laxus grunted and bashed both Natsu and Gray knocking them unconscious. He needed to curb their habit of destroying things whenever they went on mission.

"I have a job for you Blondie, how do you feel about research?" Laxus asked and Lucy perked up.

"I'm not as good as Levy but I love learning." She smiled.

"Before you go any further, what are you guys doing here?" Bickslow asked trying to see through Erza's armour.

"We were on our way home and Natsu said he could smell Laxus and ran off determined to fight you." Erza said tiredly, she turned to Lisanna and squeaked in shock.

"What have you done to your beautiful white hair? Is that a piercing on your nose? Laxus!" She seethed. Lisanna looked at Erza oddly, she had been giving her the stink eye for weeks yet she was fretting over the young mages hair.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it; it was the kid's choice. Anyway they're under cover." He said directing his thumb at Cana who raised her glass to Erza.

"You called Cana… I could have helped you." Erza mumbled too low for the others but Laxus heard her well enough.

"You couldn't do the needful." Laxus shrugged.

"What was that!"

"You'll have to see tonight."

"Lucy I'll show you where the town archives are, I need you to look up any strange disappearances on young women." Laxus said ushering the enthusiastic blonde out the doorway.

"By the way, if those two fuck up my mission… I'll kill them." Laxus warned Erza about Natsu and Gray as he bounded off towards the library.

"How are you going to keep the terrible twosome from screwing up our mission?" Lisanna asked dangling her feet from the table.

"Firstly, ladies don't sit on tables." Erza admonished and Lisanna rolled her eyes surprizing the requip wizard as she stayed exactly where she was seated.

"I think I'll send Gray to help Lucy and keep Natsu with me. Once I know you girls aren't in danger we'll leave." Erza said; she was still unsettled that Laxus chose Cana and Lisanna for a mission and not her. She had never been on a mission with the man. She had wanted to be on one with him ever since she got her S Class rank but he was always too Laxus…

To say Erza was horrified was an understatement; Lisanna was dressed as a kitten and Cana as a bunny as they walked out the dressing room. Laxus sat between Natsu and Erza smirking at the girls. Natsu stared at Lisanna in shock. Sting smirked at him from across the room and directed Lisanna into a booth. Natsu felt his flames rise up but a stern hand from Laxus and Erza forced him to behave.

"Do not compromise my mission flame brain." He hissed.

"She with Sting; what if he hurts her?" Natsu said angrily and Erza looked to Laxus for an answer.

"She's Raijinshu now, don't underestimate her. If anything Sting should be worried…" Laxus licked his lips recalling the 'Lessons' he heard Cana teach Lisanna with his dragon hearing.

**A/N: Wow I have had a great response for this fic surprisingly... So Lisanna's private dance with Sting is next and Cana has thought her some tricks... I'm pairing Laxus with Erza for this one... I just felt that he needs discipline :D Special thanks to: Iridescense-xx, Ocean of the Moon, 1223, ElleVipsilon, Lord Naruto, and Maiden Warrior. You guys are awesome.**

**From: ElleVipsilon**

Hi! I was waiting for a story like this *-* it's so boring and quite disturbing read all those evilLisanna's fic, just because of a pairing a lovely character like her receive a lot of bashing. I like your idea and the beginning of your fic, I'll definitely keep on reading. Lol she definitely deserve smthing better than Natsu, he's asexual in my humble opinion. Maybe I've done a few mistakes, english unfortunately isn't my mothertongue

**Rogue:**

I know what you mean, I was reading this pretty cool fic then the writer starting bashing on Lis, the actually plot took a U Turn because the fic starting focusing on Lisanna being evil, I just gave that story up. I see Natsu and Lisanna as kindred souls, they're actually more a like than Natsu and Lucy - Natsu wears Lucy's clothes for crying out loud so you may be right about the asexual bit. Thanks for reading :)

**From: Iridescence-xx**

I love the way you portray Lisanna! You're so right, there's far too many Lisanna/Lucy rival fics... Besides, they're both too good for Natsu! Lalu forever xD or maybe Gajeel/Lucy...  
Anyways, looking forward to the next chapter!

**Rogue:**

The rival fics and cliches are never going away as long as there are NaLu fans who think they can write... LaLu actually makes a lot of sense and Laxus needs someone caring (not Mirajane though I can't stand the Miraxus pairing). Lucy also fits well with Bickslow and Gajeel, its pretty obvious that Gajeel and Levy are cannon now though. Though for this fic I'm more Lucy Gray :)

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Man, those two are such perverts...well, Bickslow more perverted!  
I like Lisanna being more independent than having someone yet. To tell you the truth, I don't know if there is anyone good enough for Lisanna. Maybe an OC will be good!  
Natsu is a moron! Who the hell shouts out something so magical?! No pun intended there.  
Congratulation Mira! And don't make fun of Evergreen and Elfman's baby!  
This is so awesome! I love everything about this chapter!  
See you soon! XD GOOD LUCK!

**Rogue:**

We love them because of their perversions... I think Bickslow is turning into my favorite little pervert :D

I'm not pairing Lisanna up as yet but you will see her with lots of hot men (Yay Lisanna!) Hope you enjoyed!

**Love Rogue**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lisanna the genie

**Chapter – 4 Lisanna the Genie**

"Before you entertain me; how about a costume change?" Sting mocked Lisanna.

"What do you suggest?" Lisanna said in a flirty tone as she crossed her hand behind her back forcing her chest out. Sting smirked as he noticed Natsu bristle from the corner of his eye.

"How about you become my genie and satiate my desires?" Sting growled huskily. Lisanna raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. _Don't let him win remember what Cana said; give him what he wants just not the way he wants it._

"I'll be right back." Lisanna winked and Sting's eyes widened at her compliance.

"Did you see that? How can she fucking wink at that bastard?" Natsu seethed and Laxus raised his fist and brought it down hard on the over emotional fire slayer.

"It's called a mission; you do what needs to be done to get the job done." Laxus said motioning for Jenny Rearlight.

"Laxus darling!" She called in an overly saccharine voice, Erza's eyes snapped to the swimwear model; she had the distinct urge to rip out her vocal chords. Laxus chuckled at Erza's reaction.

"Take the boy and entertain him. We'll swap info in a while" Laxus ordered and Jenny led Natsu to the furthest, darkest corner of the club. Natsu's eyes were still glued to a returning Lisanna even though Jenny shook and shimmered for him.

Lisanna returned to her booth wearing a very sexy genie costume. A glass door came down from the ceiling enclosing them as 'Genie in a bottle' began to play.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip suggestively. _Just like Cana taught me_ she giggled internally. She gave Sting the most smouldering, lustful look she could muster. She did a little happy dance in her heart when the white dragon slayer gulped.

"I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of loneliness; waiting for someone to release me." Lisanna swayed her hips seductively, as she dragged her fingers up her body almost caressing her silhouette. Sting wanted to reach out and touch her.

She pushed her chest out and pulled in back in almost a hairsbreadth away from Sting's watering mouth. Sting reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her closer. Grabbing her ass he pulled her onto his lap causing the young take over mage to straddle him.

Erza was now fuming, Laxus put his arm over her; essentially blocking her from going through with whatever she was planning.

"Lisanna can handle herself." He said in a husky growl causing Erza's heart to beat a little faster. She felt tingly all over, as if there were an itch right through her body that she didn't quite know how to scratch.

"Are these the lips that Natsu Dragneel kisses?" Sting asked hoarsely as Lisanna bent over backwards while on his lap, he took the opportunity to brush his soft, moist lips down her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. Lisanna moaned involuntarily. Laxus raised an eyebrow wondering if he should intervene.

"No." She said her warm breath caressing his lips. Sting hissed sharply as he felt his hardening member bump against Lisanna's well covered womanhood. Lisanna used the distraction to extract herself from his lap as she danced around him. She bent over in front of him grabbing her ankles and caressing herself up to her ass, she smacked her butt making Sting want to do nothing more than bend her over his lap and see if he could make her pale skin glow red.

"Then is it that ice freak?" Sting said hoarsely trying to imagine Lisanna without the tight top, her breasts were threatening to fall from them her wished they just would.

"Maybe" She whispered in one ear, her tongue darting out and tickling the shell of his ear causing him to shudder.

"They haven't been kissed." She almost moaned in his other ear quickly dancing away.

"That's my girl." Laxus said proudly, impressed with the way Lisanna was handling the Sabertooth bastard. If it were Evergreen she'd have turned him to stone by now.

"So, Mr Sting" Lisanna said seductively.

"Hear any news about the disappearances?" Lisanna teased him as she buckled and unbuckled the clasp for her top while thrusting her hips.

"There was another disappearance last night, no evidence like the others." Sting moaned as she straddled his lap – gyrating.

"How does a girl with such a banging body stay innocent?" Sting asked caressing the sides of her waist with butterfly light touches causing butterflies to flutter in her tummy.

"Maybe… I'm not into men." Lisanna said against his lips. Sting closed his eyes waiting for the warmth of her lips… they never came. He suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes to find a smirking Lisanna standing in the now open booth with her arms crossed.

"Song's over… I have information to gather." She said shoving him out and groaning as Eve took his place.

"So you like things like that?" Erza questioned Laxus; he seemed very comfortable with the erotic dancing.

"I'm a man Erza, men have needs." Laxus said, cracking his eye open as a very grumpy Natsu plonked himself between Laxus and Erza.

"Didn't you enjoy what Jenny had to offer?" Laxus asked amused.

"She reeks of Hibiki and Eve; it was like I had 2 of the 3 trimens grinding all over me. It was disgusting." Natsu said turning green. He looked at Lisanna in astonishment. She was now dressed as a cow girl; she had Eve over her lap and looked very uncomfortable as she paddled his bottom.

"That one I'm not sure about." Laxus said with distaste. Eve asked girls if he could be their little brother, slave, pet sometimes he'd ask to be their son… The boy had issues.

"At least Ichiya isn't around." Erza almost leapt into Laxus arms when she felt something slimy slide against her arm. Ichiya had rubbed his nose against her.

"I knew I smelt your parfum. I can't get enough of it." He moved towards Erza only for her to be pulled from his reach as Laxus pulled Erza full onto his lap. Erza blushed at the contact. She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"As you can see, Erza's with me. Kindly fuck off." Laxus growled and Ichiya scurried away.

"You and Erza! No way do you know how scary strong your kids would be?" Natsu said in bewilderment. Erza smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Don't harm your pretty face for the idiot." Laxus said punching Natsu in the face.

"It was a fib Natsu; we lied so that Ichiya would leave me alone." Erza said.

"So why are you still in Laxus lap?"

"What if Ichiya comes back?" Laxus asked and Natsu's eyes widened in realization.

"Natsu, did you have fun with Jenny?" Bickslow asked as he joined them in the corner. Natsu groaned slamming his head against the table – he needed a bath.

"Erza you're kind off over dressed; you're wearing armour in an exotic dance club." Bickslow said then grinned wickedly.

"Unless you're giving Laxus a lap dance that way."

"Bicks." Laxus warned.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to see if Cana found out anything anyway." Bickslow grumbled throwing Hibiki out the booth as he grabbed Cana around the waist.

"You see that fine ass you Pegasus bastard, it's mine – I am going to tap it." Bickslow growled and Cana smirked.

"How about you dress as a naughty little devil for me?" Bickslow said as he plopped onto the couch waiting for the glass door to descend. Cana was happy her booth had one way glass.

"Hey guys, I have a short break." Lisanna panted trying to remove Eve from her. She grabbed a hand full of ice from the ice bucket and shoved it in Eve's mouth effectively giving him brain freeze and choking him at the same time.

"Clingy bastard" She hissed.

"Laxus we have a lead, there's a girl named Ramona who dances here. She's convinced she's going to disappear next. Apparently the girls felt like they were constantly being watched before they disappeared. They would get the strong smell of sex and find their underwear missing before their disappearances. Ramona has had all these things happen to her. This is her address." Lisanna handed a note to Laxus.

"You should hurry, her shift just ended." Lisanna said.

Once Laxus left she turned to Erza, completely ignoring a fuming Natsu who refused to look at her after she entertained Sting.

"Erza, watch out for Jenny… She's planning something. I heard her mention Laxus. We can't interact too much with Lax and Bicks; we're trying to stay under the radar. She's up to something…" Lisanna said giving the Blue Pegasus mage the stink eye.

"I've got to go. You guys should leave before you draw unnecessary attention to yourselves." She said pointing to Natsu who had his scowl fixed to the floor.

"Be careful Lisanna." Erza said, smiling genially at the take-over mage.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the update :) We'll look and Can and Bicks next, there will most likely be a lemon (my first Fairy Tail lemon! Now I'm nervous. Special thanks to: ajanel, Kurasabe, Guest, JcL 107, GhostAvatar and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews. you guys rock!**

**From: Guest**

:I luv this lisanna needs a lot of guy chasing her it always lucy. I love nick slow and cana together , you should make it lik a sting x kid and a lil laxus x lisanna , also to make natsu jealous that dense j***, you should definitely make some lemon scene to spice it up ;). Also because I love sting xlisanna but there barely fanfic bout it

**Rogue:**

Lisanna always gets a raw deal, she's not a bad character. Bickslow and Cana actually fit together quite nicely. I'm not really looking to pair up Lisanna. I want her to do a little dance for Rogue next. Let's see if she can bring up some emotions in that Emo dragon Slayer :D Thanks for reading!

**From: JcL107**

You did say that Laxus would kill Natsu or Gray if either screwed over his mission, but what if Erza does instead? And since Team Natsu has already made it appearance will Blue Pegasus come next chapter?

**Rogue:**

Hey JcL!

I think Laxus has some faith in Erza with her being a fellow S- Class wizard.

**From: GhostAvatar**

Hi! I wanna be awesome! :P Anyway, love where this is heading! Hope you update soon!

**Rogue:**

You already are Ghost :)

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:This is going to be AWESOME!  
Lisanna has a few tricks in her sleeves! (snickers) Poor Sting! XD  
Can't wait to see what happens next!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

Thanks maiden, yes poor Sting... guess he's going to need a cold shower :D


	5. Chapter 5 - CanSlow?

**Chapter 5 – CanSlow?**

"Did that Blue Pegasus idiot have any worthwhile information?" Bickslow asked Cana.

"Apart from begging me to go out on a date with him; no. I think Lis got more information from Eve though." Cana said straddling his lap.

"Don't start something you can't finish; little girl." Bickslow smirked as 'Do what you want with my body' started to play.

"Trust me… it wouldn't take long for you to finish." Cana whispered hotly against his ear as she undid his helmet and visor.

"For your kind information, you're only 3 years older than me." Cana said as she slid off his lap and dipped her hips while caressing herself in front of him.

"You're playing a dangerous game girlie, give my helmet back." He growled. Not used to people seeing his face.

"Why? You have a handsome face and red eyes which I find surprising. I always thought they were green. The red is hotter." Cana said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You do need a haircut though… this mad scientist hair doesn't go with that handsome face or sexy body." Cana said sitting on his lap again, this time she placed her ass on his right thigh and swung her legs over the left one.

She wasn't sure what she was doing anymore, he might reject her which would hurt like a mother fucker but she learned from her experience with her dad. If you have something to say it's best to say it than letting it fester. Ever since Tenrou Island the eldest member of the Raijinshu had been on her radar.

"Cana, I don't have perfect control of my power. You could get hurt." He said as she cupped his face in her warm, soft hand.

"I wanted to look you in the eye when I said this." Cana said swallowing hard as she bit down on her bottom lip.

She moved her face closer to his caressing his cool, slightly chapped lips with her softer, warmer ones. Bickslow kept his eyes open in shock as he observed the card mage. Cana ran her tongue on his bottom lip before grabbing it gently with her teeth. Bickslow's hands moved around her of their own accord, one hand caressing her ass as the other pulled her closer. He enclosed her upper lip between his then darted his tongue out to meet hers. The kiss was tentative and cautious… almost as if they mages were testing the waters first.

"Bicks" Cana moaned as he moved from her mouth to her neck savouring the taste and feel of her skin.

"Wait, I have something to say." She groaned pushing him back and pressing her forehead against his.

"I'm attracted to you." She said.

"I'm attracted to you to; you have one banging body babe." Bickslow said licking his lips as he squeezed her ass.

"Argh…. What I mean is I'm interested in you." Cana said getting off his lap; she couldn't say what she needed to with him tempting her.

"I don't know what to say…" Bickslow said, unsure. He had never been with anyone other than a one night stand with some slut he had to pay for. Normal girls found having sex with a partner wearing a helmet weird… it was weird.

"It's alright, I just wanted you to know and get it all off my chest. We're good right?" Cana said snapping her walls up as she turned around looking for one of the devil horns that fell off while she was kissing Bickslow.

"Cana; are you okay?" Bickslow asked feeling tension thick in the air.

"The song is almost over. Maybe Ichiya has found out something useful." Cana said emotionlessly as the glass lifted.

"Ichi whatever, do you have information?" Bickslow asked from the couch.

"Not really, I came to enjoy Cana's parfum." He said standing on the tips of his toes sniffing the brunette.

"Unfortunately, drunk girl is booked with me." Bickslow said putting a voucher into the slot before Ichiya could. He waved at the tearing parfum mage with a sadistic smirk as the glass came down returning him to his private world with Cana. He looked at the card mage who had found her horn and was now glaring at him.

"Cana" He pleaded.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, scowl in place. She needed a drink. She pulled a tiny flask from the corner of the booth, Bickslow promptly snatched if from her glaring right back at her.

"You aren't drinking till this is settled." He scowled right back and Cana wanted to punch him.

"It's settled, I have an interest in you and you don't share the same notion" Bickslow pressed his lips against hers, giving her a slow tantalizing kiss, licking and nipping at her lips. His hands caressed her waist, enjoying the smooth skin and slight definition in her physique. For a drunk she was in amazing shape. He briefly wondered when she had the time to maintain and take care of her body, she was almost always at the bar; barrel in arms.

He stiffened as Cana wrapped her arms around his waist then relaxed as she melted against him.

"Songs almost over" She whispered as he inserted another voucher.

"What now?" She asked.

"I'm not rejecting you Cana… I've just never been with someone for more than a night. I don't have full control of my powers. I don't want to hurt anyone… especially someone I care about." Bickslow said as the mages swayed from side to side to their own beat.

"So you're going to blame your rejection on your power?" Cana hissed as she tried pulling away from him.

"I didn't say that and stop struggling. Stubborn woman" He grumbled as he held on tighter.

"I don't know what I want Cana. You're a beautiful woman. For someone like you to be interested in me is a shocker… most women don't look past the helmet." He said resting his chin on her head.

"Just give me some time okay." He asked pulling back slightly to look her in the eye. Cana groaned and stepped on his foot twirling away from him.

"What the fuck Cana." He hissed in pain.

"You're making it sound like I asked you to marry me and let me have your babies." She groaned rubbing her temples.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut. Think we can pretend this conversation never happened?" Cana asked wistfully and Bickslow rolled his eyes.

"It did happen and this is not over. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You're not just easy on the eyes you're fun as fuck. I enjoy any time spent with you. I just need to think." He huffed. He just needed to get his thoughts together. He wasn't used to being in any girl's radar. He was the oddball acrobatic freak that liked to hang upside down in the girl's change rooms… He was full of unspeakable perversion that normal women wouldn't be able to handle.

"Fine" She huffed as the glass door slid up once more. _Why draw out the rejection process._ Cana thought irritably as she ducked out the booth on her break heading for Lisanna.

"Hey Isabella" Lisanna winked as Cana stormed over to her.

"Maria, how about a dance from you later?" Bickslow smirked and Lisanna rolled her eyes stuffing a serviette in his pocket discreetly.

"How about you go work? Laxus is most likely waiting for you here." Lisanna whispered as she walked by him waving at Sabertooth's Rogue. The red eyed boy simply glared at her and looked away. Bickslow turned towards the club exit, giving Cana a little slap on the ass as he walked away.

"I'm convinced he's gay." Lisanna huffed as she walked towards the dressing rooms with Cana. Cana caught Rogue scowling their direction as they walked away.

"So; any useful info?" Cana asked as Lisanna poured her a cup of coffee.

"Surprisingly Eve ran into a girl who might be the next victim. I've sent Laxus after her. Hopefully, we pick up something soon." Lisanna said.

"So… what's going on with you and Bickslow?" Lisanna said teasingly as she nudged Cana's ribs.

"You don't want to know." Cana rolled her eyes.

"We'll talk about this later; witchy is busy glaring at me… looks like I have Ichiya next… care to swap?" Lisanna groaned; as the manageress tapped her watch looking at the girls.

"Looks like Gray is hiding in my booth… the water woman must have tracked him over to the library." Cana shook her head making her way over to her frazzled looking friend.

"Anything yet?" Bickslow asked as he joined Laxus on the roof of the hostel the girl was staying at.

"Apart from her constant sobbing…" Laxus said with his eyes closed using his dragon senses.

"Nothing yet, apparently someone stole all her white panties. We're dealing with a warped magical pervert." Laxus groaned. _Why can't it be something like monsters or soul sucking ghouls?_

"What took you so long? One performance takes 10 minutes at most" Laxus gave Bickslow a wicked grin.

"I was held up…"

"You shouldn't even think about getting with her." Laxus said surprising Bickslow. Of all the people who would discourage him he never thought it would be Laxus.

"Gildarts would kill you. I'd be afraid of Gildarts if I were you. Think he'd let his newly found daughter go out with someone weaker than him?" Laxus asked.

"What does Gildarts have to do with anything?" Bickslow groaned becoming irritated. _Like I care about the old man._

"He will crush you… literally… in any case it's your funeral." Laxus said jumping off the roof and onto Ramona's balcony.

_Gildarts my ass I'd like to see what he can do._ Bickslow seethed.

"Guess we can go home, the girl is sleeping with the owner." Laxus said in disgust.

"I'll meet you back at the cottage." Bickslow said as he jumped down to the adjacent balcony. Laxus nodded moving back up to the roof. _He could have just lightning teleported from the balcony _Bickslow shrugged and he jumped down to more levels and picked the lock of the door of the balcony he landed on. _I'll probably think better in here._

"You reverse psychologized him using Gildarts… that's a little underhanded." A strong feminine voice called from the shadows.

"I was wondering when you'd announce your presence Red." Laxus said as Erza emerged from the darkness.

"Why are you stalking me?" He asked playfully as Erza's face went darker than her hair.

"I'm not stalking you. I was just making sure you were okay." Erza huffed.

"As you can see I'm all fine, not a single scratch. I needed some way for Bicks to want to be with her. If I encouraged him he'd just find more reasons to be unhappy." Laxus shrugged.

"I see… I wasn't just checking on you… I came to tell you to be wary of Jenny. I followed her to the drugstore and she was talking about her plans with Dreyar's grandson." Erza said.

"Right like she'd get a mickey past me. Anyway I've had her before, the sex isn't great." Laxus yawned stretching his arms as he walked towards Erza.

"Where's the rest of your team?" He asked noticing Natsu wasn't near her.

"Natsu wanted to go on a solo mission with Happy. Lucy said that there were discrepancies in the archives so she checked with her spirit who suggested they go two towns east to Syrium."

"Let's go back to the cottage. It looks like it might rain soon." Laxus said offering his hand to Erza. She took his hand tentatively and nearly passed out when he held her against his chest while turning them both into lightning.

Cana fought with the key in her motel room door; she swore her royal bitchiness Margie did it purposely. She nearly used the pot plant outside her door as a weapon when she heard the door click from the inside. Bickslow popped hi helmet free head out the door dragging her in pot plant an all before putting a "Baby making in process" sign on the door.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Making a decision"

"One, I'm new to all this so let's keep it hush." He said dragging her over to the couch.

"Two, I haven't been in a relationship before but… I feel a little possessive about you, so you will have to keep me out of jail by not letting those idiots touch you – I'll kill them." Bickslow said dangerously.

"Three, the day I beat your dad is the day we tell the guild." Cana brightened up at that. She felt like her didn't want the guild to know because he was embarrassed. But to know he's holding out till he can beat her dad made a strange pride swell in her heart.

"Now, get on my lap woman." Bickslow growled pulling the card mage over him so he could ravish her mouth.

Lisanna was the last to leave the club; the Trimens were waiting for her as she exited minus Ichiya who kept screaming about lightning parfum tainting his perfect wife's parfum. Either way they were annoying. _Someone kill me now. _She groaned internally as Ren kept trying to engage her in conversation, Hibiki kept throwing himself at her and Eve had a collar around his neck begging her to make him her little puppy. She groaned then smirked evilly.

"Okay Eve, you're my pet." She said trying not to snicker as he dropped to all fours panting and barking.

"Hibiki, you're such a gentleman, a gentleman would walk his lady's pet right." Lisanna said in a saccharine voice that made her own teeth hurt. She struggled to laugh at the sight of Hibiki walking Eve.

"What about me? Not that I care." Ren said looking away. Lisanna simply knocked Ren unconscious while the other two were busy playing master and pet.

"Nicely done, genie" Red eyes pierced the darkness as Rogue stepped up to a flushed Lisanna.

"So you think I'm gay?" He said in a quiet dangerous voice, Lisanna felt as if her gravity abandoned her looking into those red eyes that pierced her soul.

**A/N: There you go, I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Special thanks to: zazeazu, Maiden Warrior and Ghost Avatar. You guys are awesome. So Erza and Laxus, CanSlow, Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna you have the trimens and sabertooth twins you lucky girl!**

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:This is why Lisanna should get more screen time! She is really awesome!  
LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!  
And I love YOU! XD  
Everything is so awesome! But if Laxus and Erza have children, then I could see the world ending! (shudders)  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

Yes she is! I wish Mashima would show her a little more, why bring her from Edolas if all she's going to do is sit in the corner.

I love you too Maiden. Laxus and Erza having kids is akin to Kenpachi getting a Bankai, the universe will be destroyed... then again

some of us just want to watch the world burn LOL. Thanks :)

**From: GhostAvatar**

Lol thanks, love this chap. MAIDEN STOP FOLLOWING ME! GoSh I see you everywhere XD

**Rogue:**

Thanks Ghost, maybe you're stalking Maiden LOL :P

**Love**

**Rogue**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ruffling Feathers

**Chapter 6 – Ruffling feathers**

Lisanna tried her best to put on a serene mask in front of Rogue. _Head in the game_! She mimicked Cana's voice in her mind.

"Well you did toss me off your lap when I tried to dance for you." She retorted, crossing her arms and turning her back to the shadow dragon.

"Mixing business with pleasure is against my principles." Rogue said quietly.

"Why are you out here alone at this hour?" Rogue asked her as he walked beside her, his footsteps silent while she stomped on the gravel road towards the hostel.

"My shift ended a little later when that Blue Pegasus tart played ill." Lisanna said her face twisted in a mix of disgust and annoyance.

"She is something alright…" Rogue said shuddering; remembering his own encounter with the swimwear model.

"She's already screwing Eve and Hibiki; I wish she'd stay away from Laxus." Lisanna hissed.

"You moved from Fire to lightning." Rogue shrugged and Lisanna spun on her heel. Sure she was used to hearing it from guild members but never a stranger. She poked Rogue in the chest with her finger.

"Listen here shadow boy, I never have and never will be involved with Salamander." She spat.

"Laxus is family and my boss; I don't have to explain myself to you." She grouched as she stomped away from the stunned shadow dragon slayer. Rogue smirked as he melded into the darkness.

"You were right Sting, that girl is something special."

* * *

Erza's eyes were still shut tight when her body solidified and turned to flesh, blood and bone once more.

"Come one Red; it can't be that bad." Laxus teased as he let go of her flopping himself on the couch. Erza let out a breath she had been unintentionally holding.

"I've never experienced something like that." Erza said plopping into the chair behind her.

"It was like every cell was alive." Erza said in astonishment.

"It is pretty amazing… now are you going to tell me why you're here Erza." He drawled out her name giving her goose bumps.

"I… I" _Why AM I HERE? _Erza wondered while Laxus smirked knowingly.

"If it's about Jenny – you already told me. If it's about Lisanna you've got to realize she's 21 now. Not everyone is planning to become an old maid like you." Laxus said, he closed his eyes and extended his hearing. He smirked as he heard Erza grind her teeth.

"An old maid!" She growled.

"Please, don't think I haven't noticed." Laxus cocked an eyebrow as he spoke.

"You have been checking me out ever since the Mystogan clone's friend died and he got close to that Mere whatever chick. Don't think I can't feel your eyes on me in the guild." Erza's mouth went dry. Was she checking him out? She did appreciate his strength and he wasn't bad to look at.

"I have not been checking you out!" She hissed; her face flushing red.

"Okay, you haven't been checking me out. So why have you been so catty to Lisanna since she started hanging out with us." Laxus asked his blue grey eyes boring into her brown ones.

Erza thought for a moment… _Have I been bitchy to Lisanna?_ She bit her lip in thought. She remembered Laxus patting Lisanna on the head and him; stealing food of her plate and how easy it was for her to interact with Laxus. She remembered wondering what was so special about the younger woman. Her face glowed red in embarrassment and Laxus smirked.

There was a knock on the door and a scantily clad bluenette entered the room.

"I'm Mystique from the Triple X gentleman's club." She bowed and eyeing Erza said.

"A threesome is an extra 10000 jewels." She began to unbutton her blouse. Erza grabbed her by the arm and threw her out.

"If I ever see you here again you'll know the wrath of Titania" She hissed and Laxus gritted his teeth.

"Now, how the fuck do you suppose I get my rocks off?" He growled.

"Laxus; why do you waste your time with these fucking whores?" She said in exasperation, plopping down next to him.

"Because I'm not the kind of guy who falls in love and does the whole romance mushy crap. I'm the guy every parent warns their daughter about." He said in annoyance.

"So you're unlovable and I'm unfuckable?" Erza said raising her eyebrow.

"Why do you always wear that armour, I thought you overcame the need for it." Laxus said cracking an eye open before crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes once more.

"I feel better when I have it on, is that a problem?"

"I hope you're strong enough to wear it when you're old shrivelled and untouched." Laxus groaned heading to his room. He didn't expect Erza to follow him. As soon as she entered he closed the door trapping her between his massive frame and the hard wood.

"Why are you here Erza?" He asked huskily.

"I don't know." She whimpered looking at her feet; she reached within herself and sent her armour back. She raised her eyes cautiously to meet his unreadable stormy blue ones.

"Erza, you aren't the kind of girl a guy can use and toss aside." Laxus said gruffly, caressing her cheek.

"I'm a man, don't try my patience." He said softly.

"Then what kind of girl am I?" She whispered. Her chest rising with each breath as her heart beat sped up.

"You're the kind that men fall in love with" He said sincerely moving away, Erza grabbed his arm and led him to the large king sized bed.

"Erza, you aren't ready, I'm not a good guy. You should do this with someone special." Laxus said as Erza removed her boots and crawled onto the bed kneeling before him.

"Someone special you say, want to know what someone special did? He promised me forever then knocked up his partner in some grief fuelled love making. He called it love making! Do you want to know how I feel? I feel hideous, broken; like there's something wrong with me." Erza yelled at him as tears cascaded down her face. She took a deep breath and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry… you're right… I should go… I don't know what came over me. I apologise; you can punch me…" Erza's ramblings were effectively silenced when Laxus pressed his feverish lips to hers, biting and nibbling at the surprisingly soft, smooth texture. She clutched at the front of his shirt fisting it as she darted her tongue out to taste him. His taste was so different from Jellal. It was sweet yet slightly tart like pineapples and cream, it made her toes curl as his tongue caressed hers inviting it to a battle for dominance. Laxus let her win. Her hands travelled up his shoulders and around his neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair pulling him on top of her on the bed.

_So different from Jellal…_ Erza thought of their clumsy inexperienced kisses and how pathetic it all seemed compared to Laxus experienced mouth and hands, hands which were currently tearing off her shirt. Erza gasped for air turning her face to the side as Laxus bit, licked and kissed column of her neck.

"I'll replace them" He said huskily as her now tattered skirt followed her shirt.

"I'm not going to fuck you… but I will give you something just as good…" Laxus said as he brought out a black silk blind fold.

"You trust me?" Laxus asked. Erza nodded slowly.

Once her vision was effectively hindered by the blindfold, Laxus took out 2 silk handkerchiefs and tied her hands to the bed posts. He gave her a quick peck on the lips leaving her wanting for more as he returned with a soft white feather. He started with her face. He ran the feather across her lips, enjoying the hiss of surprise and the way she bit her lip trying to conceal her want. He ran the feather down her cheek and over the shell of her ears eliciting a delightful little giggle from the requip mage.

"So she giggles… that's a surprise." He drawled against the shell of her ear enjoying the way her body tensed in excitement. He ran the feather behind her ear and down her neck. Erza licked her lips as new sensations began to take over her body.

He brought it down her chest and over the swell of her breasts which peaked from her bra before running it between the valley of her breasts and over her ticklish stomach. He admired her toned body, for a woman she really took care of herself. She was lean muscle and power; definitely not the kind of girl to put up with bullshit. Yet here she was tied up on his bed at the mercy of his ministrations.

Laxus blew warm air against Erza's tummy causing her to hiss in pleasure.

"Laxus…" She pleaded.

"Not happening Red." He mumbled as he caressed her stomach with a piece of ice her held between his lips. He brought the cube lower and lower, gliding it closer and closer to her melting core.

"Fuck" She hissed, squeezing her legs tight to alleviate some of the tension that was building inside her.

He ran the feather up her inner thighs, while he continued his assault on her tummy. Each time he moved closer and closer to her throbbing heat but never touching it to give Erza the relief she desired.

"You're wet Red… I can smell it." He murmured against her lips, moving away from her before she could grab his lips with hers. He stood back watching the woman writhe in desire as the melting block of ice slid from beneath the swell of her breasts, past her taunt abdomen; the icy water sliding off her sides. Laxus removed his clothes till he was in his boxers.

He placed himself over her carefully, holding his weight with his powerful arms before gently dropping himself down on her. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her panty clad core against his hardening manhood desperately. Laxus ran his tongue across her lips, smirked as she gasped in surprise. He used the opportunity to reclaim her mouth once again battling for dominance this time he made her submit. Erza felt a foreign tightening in the pit of her stomach, her temperature kept rising. Laxus bucked against her, grazing against her clit making her hiss in wanton lust. He bucked again enjoying the new expressions on Erza'a face.

"Laxus I feel strange." She said in a strangled moan as the heat inside her threatened to erupt.

"I think I need to use the bathroom." She said, he face blushing in embarrassment. Laxus eyes widened in surprise then a predatory smirk appeared on his face.

"You've never cum before… Let go Red" He ordered taking her lips again as he bucked into her core harder. Heat flooded her insides; she wrapped her legs around him tighter as her eyes flew open, her first orgasm ripped through her leaving her seeing stars. Her body writhed against his; she pulled at her bindings as Laxus held her firm waiting for her to come down.

Laxus rolled over and made his way to the bathroom sporting a rather impressive tent in his boxers after Erza'a orgasm subsided. She watched him walk away with a nervous smirk. She thought of something she once read in a romance novel.

"Laxus…." She said seductively.

"What Red, if you didn't notice I have something to take care of." He motioned to his hard dick.

"Why don't I take care of that for you?" Erza said kneeling on the bed and putting her ass up as she rested her chin on her clasped hands. Laxus growled at the sight, his mind flashing with images of him taking her from behind.

"I'm not having sex with you Erza, you don't deserve to be treated the way I treat women. You should find someone to love and who will love you." He said turning around once more.

"I wasn't suggesting sex… would you stop with the whole I'm too bad to be good act it's getting old fast." Erza clicked her tongue at him before crooking a finger his way.

"Come on Laxus… you did something … magical for me… let me return the favour?" Erza winked. Laxus sighed and walked over to the bed.

"What did you have in mind Red?"

"Where you going to… you know… touch yourself in the bathroom?" She asked, her face glowing red once more.

"You mean jack off? Uh yeah…" He said matching her red glow in embarrassment, no guy likes talking about jacking off.

"Can I … touch you?" She asked biting her lip. Laxus had to admit to himself, seeing the strong and fearsome Titania all nervous and inexperienced made her seem cute… He liked that she revealed that part of herself to him.

"If you want to…" He said crossing his arms as Erza struggled with his boxers. Having had enough she just ripped them off and gasped.

"I'm glad we didn't have sex… I'd be dead." She said taking the now semi hard appendage in her warm, soft hands.

"No you wouldn't, you would have taken it all and loved every inch." Laxus smirked as Erza pressed her thighs together… somehow Laxus talking to her like that made her hot all over.

"Who'd have guessed dirty talk made Titania wet." He said hotly against her ear, gesturing to his dick with his eyes. She glared at him giving his dick a rough tug.

"Ow!" He snarled at her.

"Sorry…" She whispered, pressing her lips to his softly, removing her hands from his member and wrapping them around his neck. Laxus felt his chest constrict as she pressed herself against him gently, her kissing was more like she was savouring him. She parted from him and rubbed her nose against his affectionately.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, especially after what you did for me" She took his hardening member in her hands once more and gently caressed the length in her hands. She gripped the shaft in one hand moving her hand up and down while the other caressed his balls.

"Am I doing this right? I've only ever read about it." Erza asked as she rubbed her hand up and down his length.

"This might help." Laxus said hoarsely handing her a small bottle of lotion. He hissed when she poured it directly on his dick.

"Sorry" She murmured beginning to rub the lotion through.

"It's okay; just rub it between your hands first to warm it next time." Laxus said softly.

"So there is a next time" She smirked before returning her concentration to the task at hand.

**A/N: Erza you lucky, lucky girl... how I wish I were you... Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Special thanks to: Tranquil Manatee, Exo-Toxicimpulse, RememberTheName76, GhostAvatar and MaidenWarrior for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome - I LOVE your reviews!**

**From: RememberTheName76**

omg it feels like i have been waiting for years for a new erza laxus story and FINALLY there is one! i thank you soooo much and love you for using my absolutely fav couple i hope we will see a lot of amazing laxus erza scenes i cant wait for your update :D

**Rogue:**

Thanks Remember! Yeah there aren't enough Erza Laxus stories... (Personally I don't like Miraxus Mira and Freed make more sense) I hope this scene was amazing enough for you... I can't have them jumping in bed just yet but there will be lots of saucy scenes :D

**From: GhostAvatar**

Maybe I am ;) Anyway great update!

**Rogue:**

Thank you Ghost :)

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:GO LISANNA AND CANA! YOU GO GET THEM!  
Laxus, whether reverse pyschology or not, Gildart will LITERALLY crush him! XD It is funny to see though!  
Rouge, hands off of Lisanna! She is on the path of independence and does not need you...YET! Lisanna has the boys at the palm of her hands! She needs more screen time! \  
This is so cool! LOVE IT!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

Thanks Maiden, Lisanna will be kicking Trimen ass a lot in the next update, sorry her time was cut short in this update... Erza and Laxus needed some... 'playtime' :D

**From: Tranquil Manatee**

Dang! Rogue x Lisanna! Nice. :D

**Rogue:**

Thanks Tranquil... Lisanna is so versatile you can make her work out with anyone... except Freed... There will be more Rogue, Sting and Lisanna heck at this stage Gajeel might show up... anything can happen ;)

**Love **

**Rogue**


	7. Chapter 7 - Being Bait

**Chapter 7 – Being bait**

Laxus arrived at the club late the following night; Bickslow was already working the different booths trying to get information from the girls. Cana was trying to fight of Hibiki and Lisanna was having what appeared to be a serious conversation with one of the other girls. He sighed. He didn't usually get distracted on missions. Erza's inexperience had got the better of him. It was an interesting night and after much playing around the two of them ended up talking into the early hours of the morning. Thankfully Bickslow didn't return to the cottage so Erza stayed the night. She was still asleep in one of his long sleeved shirts when he left. She woke up briefly to wish him luck and say goodbye because she would be talking the midnight train back to Magnolia.

"Laxus! You're finally here. The girl I was telling you about – Ramona – she was taken a few hours ago. In the dressing room! It's so creepy her leotard is in place on the chair but she's gone." Lisanna rushed, as she dragged him to her booth so they could talk privately.

"What else did you find out?" Laxus asked amused at his eager new body guard.

"Well it may be nothing but… the one thing these girls had in common was that they liked… to dominate…" Lisanna looked away from Laxus scratching her head awkwardly.

"That's actually pretty interesting. Good job Lis. We have one common link… Give me some time to speak to Bicks. Let's see how we're going to tackle this." Laxus said as he gave the younger mage a pat on the head before the glass rose.

"Hey Baby." Bickslow said grabbing Cana around the waist after the glass door came down.

"Mmmm, I've been waiting for you." She moaned rubbing herself against him.

"So did you hear about the latest disappearance?" Cana asked as they moved to the sofa so she could sit on his lap.

"Yeah, it's the only anomaly, all the other disappearances happened in the girls bedrooms" Bickslow said playing with a strand of her hair as she lay her head on his chest.

"Blue Pegasus has no relevant information. Ichiya said something pretty interesting though." Cana said wiggling her eyebrows at Bickslow.

"He said that Titania's parfum is tainted by that Dreyar brute… and he needs a new source of parfum. Then he ran off to Lisanna… I think she may have kneed him in the balls." Cana laughed.

"Erza and Laxus! That's kind of scary." Bickslow shivered.

"I think it's kind of exciting. They're both so awkward… it will be fun to watch how this plays out." Cana said straddling his lap so she could make out with her secret boyfriend.

"I think once this is over we're doing a job together just us, even if it's for a day. I like this whole getting to know you stuff. Even if it means abstinence until you're ready." Bickslow whispered into her hair making tiny circles on her back.

"I'm sorry I just want to be sure about us before we start getting intimate." Cana said removing his helmet so she could stroke his face unhindered.

"Your touch is something else cupcake" Bickslow said strumming his fingers against her ribs as they waited for the song to finish so they could go on with their investigation.

* * *

"It's about time, you do realise we're on a mission." Laxus grouched at Bickslow.

"What about a certain requip mage?" Bickslow asked sticking his tongue out at Laxus.

"As you can see she isn't here and I would appreciate it if you didn't repeat something like that again. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about Red." Laxus said defensively. Bickslow sweat dropped and put his hands up in defeat.

"Not a word I promise. So any ideas about this mission?" Bickslow asked as he took a sip from the untouched mug of beer on the table.

"It's drugged, don't swallow." Laxus said glaring Jenny's way. The woman had sent him the mug along with a note to meet her in the hostel.

"Who the hell would try to roofie you?" Bickslow asked.

"Little miss Blue Pegasus slut slut that's who." Lisanna growled as she stood behind Laxus nonchalantly.

"So you guys think of a plan yet? By the way Lucy came to see me last night. She says that this had happened once before 10 years ago and the women were returned after a year, they had no memory of where they had been or who had taken them." Lisanna said.

"Well judging by what you've told us… how would you like to be bait?" Laxus smirked.

"How do I become bait?" Lisanna hissed; she wasn't a dominatrix, for crying out loud she still needed to experience her first kiss.

"Find the Trimen pansies and whip the shit outta them." Laxus shrugged and Lisanna felt like hitting her head against a wall repeatedly.

"Make sure you wear leather, they're staying at the 'Liquid fire' Inn…" Bickslow teased.

"Why can't Cana do it?"

"No, Cana won't be doing any of those things." Bickslow said, eyes flashing fiercely behind his helmet. Laxus shook his head.

"Oh…" Lisanna smirked, acknowledgement and mischief glinting in her eyes.

"You had better be super nice to me Bicks… who knows what I might say in front of Gildarts." Lisanna called as she walked back to her booth.

* * *

Two of the three trimens were in the inn when Lisanna arrived in her cat woman costume. She wanted to hurl when she found Hibiki and Ren on their knees when she entered; they were wearing black leather mankinis and spiked collars.

"Welcome mistress." They both bowed with their foreheads on the floor.

"_What the fuck am I supposed to do with them_!"

"Ask them to lick you boots!" Cana called over the communication Lacrima which was fixed to Lisanna's earing.

"Good one Cana, maybe you could ask them to walk you around the room on all fours." Bickslow said.

"Fuck off" She hissed wondering why Laxus left her with these two as backup while he went through the club's surveillance footage.

"Listen here you…"

"Degrade them; that's what a dominatrix does." Cana giggled, Bickslow was distracting her.

"Get a room." Lisanna hissed.

"Listen; you worthless small dicked bastards! I want you to kiss each other!" She growled at them. Hibiki looked at her in confusion. Lisanna snarled and cracked her whip.

"Kiss each other; I think I'm going to lose my lunch." Bickslow said taking deep breaths to force the image of the Blue Pegasus mages out of his head.

"You scarred my poor baby." Cana cooed as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"You call that kissing? More passion!" Lisanna yelled at the men who were pecking each other tentatively. She heard Bickslow cussing a stream of unintelligible words; she smirked as she sat on the only armchair in the room and crossed her legs.

"You snow boy, lick my boot." She growled as Eve's face lit up and he crawled to her on all fours. He licked her leather boots with the greatest glee. Lisanna swore the boy shed tears of joy.

"What are you looking at? Spank him." Lisanna ordered Hibiki. Hibiki at first hesitated but soon the room was filled with a steady "thwack, thwack, thwack" as Hibiki made Eve's ass glow. Lisanna hated to admit it but she enjoyed being in charge. The fact that they would do anything for her gave her a bit of a rush… or maybe it was the leather cat woman suit. She was about to order them to reverse when a soft purple glow enveloped her.

"Guys it's happening!" She said in a panic as she lost consciousness vanishing leaving only her cat suit behind.

"Hey babe… would you tell Laxus?" Bickslow said dejectedly wondering if he should make a run for it while he can.

**A/N: Lisanna as a Dom... who'd have guessed it LOL... Don't worry for those of you who were horrified (I think I horrified myself) Lisanna will not be a dominatrix again or see the Trimens again... Hope you guys enjoyed the update. As for the person abducting the girls... we've seen him before in the anime and manga bwahahahahahaha can you guess who he is? Special thanks to: thundergodlaxus, Pusha, GhostAvatar, RememberTheName76, manticore-gurl071134, and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews you guys are AWESOME!**

**From: manticore-gurl071134**

Hmm...have not read this pairing, but I think its a good one :) Great update :

**Rogue:**

Thank you, I've actually been thinking of doing an Erza Laxus for a while now and now I've done it :)

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Looks like the future of Laxus/Erza children will be ruling the world! XD Wait...that's just scary!  
Rogue is interested in Lisanna now! She has ways of making people like her! She is so cool!  
Don't worry about cutting it short, I still love the chapter!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

Hey again Maiden... I just read your review on Beneath The Mask :)

Erza Laxus children will be super awesome like Kenpachi Zaraki aweome (I feel like I've said that before)

Rogue, Sting... those yummy twins will be back, the mission is almost done so next we see what happens when they show up at Fairy Tail to see Lis :D

**From: RememberTheName76**

BEST ERZA AND LAXUS SCENE I HAVE EVER READ ! :D  
tbh i dont even know what to say, srsly! it was just amazing you write awesome scenes and it was basically a perfect chapter for every laxus erza shipper THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :D

**Rogue:**

Awww shucks thank you. I was hoping I did it right. I didn't want them to have sex right away I see Erza as being inexperienced and innocent despite her super strength. :)

**From: GhostAvatar**

Lol can't wait! :P

**Rogue:**

I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long ;)

**From: thundergodlaxus**

You just amazing! This Laxza story and the new miraxus/laxlu story you made just amazing. I'm actually a big Miraxus shipper but I ship LaxZa as hard as miraxus, it was so bad that only few people ship them. I mean like on this fanfic Laxza will be the hottest strongest couple of the years.

**Rogue:**

I know what you mean! Someone started a cool story with Laxus and Erza then they added Jellal and left the story, I decided then that I would deliver to LaxZa shippers LOL. There is wayyyyyy too much Nalu, Gruvia and Jerza I like crackships, they're a hell of a lot better. Laxus is king... if only he were real!


	8. Chapter 8 - An old Nemesis

**Chapter 8 – An old nemesis**

Lisanna held her hand over her head trying to block the light from her sensitive eyes.

"Where the fuck am I?" She groaned, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her body, she shrieked in horror at the realization she was naked.

"Drink Maria" A woman said in a hushed whisper bringing a jug of water to her lips. Lisanna's eyes cracked open a little.

"Ramona?" she grunted.

"Yeah it's me." The girl said moving her arm around Lisanna to support her back against the wall.

"Where are the others?" Lisanna asked as she poured the refreshing fluid down her throat.

"They're with the Master. He's actually quite nice. He takes care of us and doesn't force us to do more than we want to." Ramona said as she brought out a cat woman outfit similar to the one Lisanna had been wearing. Turning to face Ramona she flushed bright red seeing that all she wore was a red leather thong.

"Master would like a taste of your abuse… after mine of course." Ramona said with an air of superiority, Lisanna just wanted to slap the smirk off her face.

"If he wants to be your slave why do you call him Master?" Lisanna asked; frowning as she squeezed into the horribly suffocating leather.

"He is the Master of us all" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Master can provide a life without need or want, we get every luxury available." Ramona gushed and Lisanna started thinking she was in love with this 'Master'.

"Think you could get me something to eat? I'm famished?" Lisanna asked Ramona who nodded then scurried off with her humungous boobs jiggling all the way. Lisanna raised her hand to her mouth removing a purple earing stud and replacing her right earing with it. She put in a small undetectable amount of energy.

"Come in Laxus; I'm in." She grinned as a screen before a certain lightning mage lit up tracing Lisanna's communication.

"I'm triangulating your position kid… good idea there." Laxus said.

"We should have told Cana and Bicks." Lisanna grumbled worried about her card mage friend.

"Bickslow deserves to sweat bullets for a bit." Laxus said. Lisanna had provided Laxus with the information given to her by Ramona.

"That's strange… according to the tracker… you're two Islands away from the resort." Laxus said; checking his equipment.

"I suppose so… the air here is a little different from the resort." Lisanna said temporarily transforming her nose into that of a tigress.

"Let me get Bicks and Cana, hold em off till we get there." Laxus said as he put on his coat and walked out the cottage door.

Lisanna ate and waited her turn; she entered the room with authority and nearly spit nails when she saw who the 'Master' was, the blue blob sat on a mountain of cushions as he was fed grapes by several whiny females.

"Ah the cat woman girl, do you want me to lick your boots?" He purred as he started crawling on all fours down his mountain of cushions towards her. Lisanna's eyebrow ticked in anger and disgust.

"Kaien Hikari!" She spat immediately transforming into her tigress form.

"It's you Fairy Tail mage." Kaien said recognizing the transformation as he pulled out his Mr Cursey.

With a clap of thunder Laxus appeared before Kaien with Bickslow and Cana.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Cana groaned; Bickslow and Laxus shared a look of confusion.

"You guys hang back… we know how to handle him." Cana said removing her jacket. Kaien immediately blushed.

"Ladies I didn't know you still wanted me that way, but there can only be one winner of my affection and you have to join the rest of the ladies." Kaien apologised to the ladies bowing.

"Ready Lisanna?" Cana asked.

"Animal Soul – Phoenix wings!" Lisanna called as her arms transformed into giant flaming wings, Cana whipped out her storm card and tossed it towards Lisanna.

"Unison Raid - Storm Slash attack" Both women called.

Laxus nodded at the women as Bickslow stood in awe of his woman. Cana kicked the blue afro bastard's crisped ass.

"So why the fuck are you ladies so happy here?" Cana asked as Bickslow secured Kaien with magic cancelling ropes.

It turned out that most of the women came from impoverished environments and when offered to compete to be Kaien's tormentor with every single perk possible and none of the degrading acts they had to perform night after night; the ladies jumped at the chance. Kaien had tried to find a partner 10 years prior but because of Purehito he had to cut his search short.

"You had your stupid competition on for a full fucking year!" Lisanna spat and Ramona spoke up.

"We weren't raised with comforts all we have is this body and we know how fast beauty fades... Master offered to take care of the one he chose long after her beauty faded." Ramona said.

"We extended the competition… I swear he didn't touch us once. In fact he said he was saving himself for the right girl." Ramona said tearfully.

"I think he may actually have found his winner" Cana whispered to Lisanna.

"So what do we do?" Lisanna asked Laxus who looked less than impressed. He had been expecting a dark guild, vampires, trolls… anything but this … did Kaien qualify as a troll? Laxus rubbed his face with his hand and gestured to the ladies to decide what to do, clearly the women were happy; by taking Kaien away from them he'd be forcing them back into a world of degradation.

"I guess you girls go back to your normal lives, and you; stop abducting women!" Cana said stepping on Kaien's nether regions and squashing his equipment painfully with her boot.

"Resign from your positions and come back here, at least you won't send the rest of the girls and owners into panic." Lisanna said as she led the women out.

Laxus and Bickslow collected the reward for finding the women, they blamed the affair on a curse – according to the story Bickslow concocted. The clients were just happy to have their girls back. With the other guilds getting their full reward and the missing girls retiring to return to the 'Blob' as Lisanna had dubbed him; Laxus and his team were finally able to head home.

"So Lisanna… I heard something pretty interesting about a certain blonde and Titania…" Cana singsonged as she threw her arm around Lisanna's shoulder, the girl's eyes widened in wonder before she let out a little squeal.

"Oh my God! Erza is like the Saeko to my Takashi!" She said in wonder.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Bickslow asked as Laxus stormed ahead.

"High school of the dead, it's our favourite show." The girls sighed.

"I'm heading off to the guild; I'll have your cut of the reward deposited into your accounts with a little extra for Bicks for clothing for Miss Phoenix fire – you still need to tell me how you got that power…" Laxus said as he turned to lightning and transported himself to his office.

"Hey Kid, what's Mira going to say about the dyed hair and nose piercing?" Bickslow asked.

"You're forgetting about my tongue ring." Lisanna said sticking out her tongue at Bicks who sat dejectedly on the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't go back… we're going to be killed by a demon." Bickslow cowered.

* * *

"Laxus you're back, how did your mission go?" Makarov asked as he stormed into his grandson's office.

"It was a little different but we got it done." Laxus shrugged grabbing a towel and change of clothes to head to the men's change room.

"That's good news. Say would you mind checking on Erza? She's been a little off – I would ask Mira but she's kind off…"

"Pregnant" Laxus completed for Makarov as he sighed.

"They're doing it again…" Mavis said as she entered the office with a grave expression.

"Gah! No more pregnant women!" Makarov cried as he went downstairs dodging several bits of furniture thrown Freed's way by Mirajane while trying to not knock over statues of guild members as Evergreen tried to turn Elfman into stone.

"Saying you're sorry is a MAN Freed." Elfman screamed at his equally screwed guild mate.

"You're so manly how about you apologise first then I'll follow suit." Freed snapped back. Needless to say Master was soon turned to stone. Laxus was about to react when Erza's office door flung open. She looked tired and annoyed; she wore faded blue jeans ripped at the knee and a white vest. Her usually open hair was in a high pony tail.

"Fucking idiots" She hissed using her requip magic to change into her usual clothing and armour as she stomped towards the rampaging females.

"Ever, Mira" She hissed as a dark aura surrounded her. Freed and Elfman held onto each other for dear life. The women stopped and turned to Erza, Ever quickly retreated while Mira let off some of her own demon aura.

"Mira do you really think you should be taking me on in that condition? Look at what you two idiots did to master!" She growled and the women finally looked around and took stock of the damage they caused. Romeo was under a table with Kinana, Wendy hid beneath Gajeel's chair and Happy was crying over Natsu's stone form.

"Master!" Mira cried throwing her arms around the little stone man.

"You two!" Erza hissed as she grabbed Elfman and Freed by the collar, the men returned with fractured limbs and swollen faces a few minutes later; each grovelling at his partner's feet for forgiveness.

Laxus watched the action with great enjoyment. Erza was an element their guild needed; like a stern mother she dealt punishments worse than Master Makarov.

"What's that smile for?" A voice called from the shadows as Gildarts sipped on his beer with a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"What smile?" Laxus hissed.

"The one you had on when you were watching Titania." Gildarts singsonged; jumping off the banister to get away from Laxus.

Laxus glared at the older mage – one day he was going to fry him in his sleep. Laxus watched as his gramps was restored before heading off to shower. He would make Bickslow and Freed do the paper work. He wanted to flush this particular mission from his mind forever. Kaien in that ridiculous loin cloth made his stomach churn. Then there was Erza, he supposed he should see what was up with her; she was fine when she left the resort.

Laxus knocked on the door of Erza's apartment hoping no one saw him. She opened the door looking pissed wearing the same pair of faded blue jeans. She led him to the living room and went to make coffee. Laxus noted there was a pile of paper work from her last mission that Erza hadn't even started filling in. _That's not like her; Erza is always up to date unlike the rest of us._

"So how can I help you?" Erza said tiredly as she rubbed her temples.

"What's going on Red?" Laxus asked as Erza's shoulders sagged.

"Two selfish bastards have dumped an enormous task on me." Erza said venomously eyeing a piece of pink paper on her table. Laxus reached over; when he saw no reaction from Erza he picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Erza_

_Please forgive us. I know I'm with Natsu and Juvia loves Gray but during our recent missions we've found that we love each other deeply. Natsu is fun and all those good things but I don't connect to him on the same wavelength as I do with Gray. I know they're both important to you and our selfish act might forever break the bond they both share but we decided it best if we elope. Please handle Natsu for us… Love doesn't ask for permission; it just enters… one day you'll understand._

_We both love you!_

_Lucy and Gray Fullbuster_

"You still have to tell flame brain and Juvia" Laxus summarised. He was happy once the first GMG was over and he didn't have to deal with Juvia's toxic obsession.

"This is so fucking messed up." Erza sighed bringing her knee up to rest her chin on it.

"Natsu and Juvia will be hurt, I'm worried Juvia might forget how to be happy and return to being the rain woman. Natsu might torch the entire town." Erza sighed.

"I think the person that's hurting most is you." Laxus said and Erza looked at him curiously.

"You're worried about them and hurting because if something should happen to Lucy or Gray you won't be there to protect them. You're hurt they didn't discuss any of this with you; they just left you a note which is a little insensitive then there's Natsu who is undoubtedly the closest to you; hurting him is as good and hurting yourself. You can't bear to see any of our children hurt." Laxus smiled then went blank. _Did I just call the guild members our children?_

"It's got to be done though, I've got to shatter two hearts and I have no idea how the fuck I am going to do that." Erza said throwing her head back.

"I'll tell you what, you go clean up and look pretty; we'll go out and grab a bite. I'm starving after that horrendous mission." Laxus said sourly trying to control the urge to gag.

"You completed it right?" Erza asked as she got to her feet stretching her arms to release tension in her back.

"Yeah… I'll tell you about it…" While Erza was enjoying the soothing feeling of the hot water as it pelted against her back Laxus lightning transported to the guild and asked Juvia and Natsu to meet him in his office. Natsu looked nervous while Juvia was confused.

"Lucy and Gray are gone. They left this behind; you might want to read it." Laxus placed magic nullifying bracelets on the fire and water mages' wrists before leaving them to their devices. He got back just as Erza stepped out the shower wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, riding boots and a loose fitting floral top which plunged at the neckline allowing for a decent view of her luscious mounds.

"I didn't peg you for the jeans wearing type."

"I can change if it's bothering you." Erza said a little confused.

"Nah, I like it; I get a great view of your ass." Laxus said; and Erza slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about Natsu and Juvia… They're Master's problem." Laxus said as an evil smirk adorned his face.

* * *

Somewhere a little old man was cursing his smart ass grandson for leaving a wailing water mage and rampaging dragon slayer in his care.

"At least they don't have their power…" At that moment; Natsu broke his bracelet…

**A/N: I have a confession... I'm a GrayLu shipper... I think the two of them make perfect sense I can't stand Juvia; what Mashima is putting out there is that it's 'ok' to stalk someone even though they don't want you which is totally wrong and with NaLu he's trying to say it's okay to be with a psychologically retarded idiot - there I said it! I really do hope Natsu dies in the end. Then Lisanna can be with Rogue (I am so loving this crack pairing at the moment next to CanSlow of course and yes I do believe Erza is the Saeko to Laxus' Takashi). Special thanks to Maiden Warrior, GhostAvatar and RememberTheName76 for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Now I can work on another LisannaxStingxRogue and another LaxZa Lime :D**

**From: RememberTheName76  
**  
and so its starting :D cant wait to see laxus kicking some a** !

**Rogue:**

Laxus will kick ass in the future but for now I wanna see him tapping ass *perverted smirk*

**From: GhostAvatar**

Nah I didn't wait long! This chapter was super funny though! I almost cried laughing at the Lisanna scences lol

**Rogue:**

Yeah poor Lisanna... I doubt she will have to worry about any of the Trimens anytime soon :D

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

**Maiden Warrior:**Oh my...Lisanna just...She was...(blushes) I don't know whether to be horrified or awe at her performance. For some reason, this is kind of a turn on. (blushes more) BAD THOUGHTS GO AWAY!  
I really didn't see that coming! You know how to make surprises! (laughs)  
Laxus is so going to kill Bickslow after he kills the person who kidnapped Lisanna! If I were in this story, I would totally help Laxus with the murder.  
I love this chapter and if Sting and Rogue visit Lisanna to Fairy Tail, then there will be a tsunami of jealously coming in! XD Though, I still love Lisanna to be independent for a while.  
YOU ARE AN AWESOME WRITER! Thank you for reading my review from 'Beneath the Mask'!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

Hey Maiden, howzit going?

I think Laxus prefers torture when it comes to Bicks rather than murder LOL. Lisanna will be independent... She might kiss a girl soon though bwahahahaha. By the way - I know you put it in a review for another fic but if your friends are going all PMS on you for a stupid character shipping then you need new friends - those aren't real friends, my friends actually don't watch anime so it kinda balances things :)


End file.
